


[Scrapped work]

by DJ_Osha



Category: South Park
Genre: Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Osha/pseuds/DJ_Osha
Summary: The main four boys have secret powers that only they know about.





	

Darkness... Then, there is a light in the distance. I hesitantly walk towards it. Am I dead? Or dreaming? Once I reach the light I appear at Stark's Pond. Why Stark's Pond? I then see an orange parka standing near the lake. I know its Kenny. I walk to him and grab his shoulder. He turns to me... His eyes! The last thing I see are his glowing blue eyes.   
I wake up suddenly with heavy breathing and sweat rolls down my face. It was just a dream...


End file.
